benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Hill Locations
This is a master list for the locations featured and portrayed on "The Benny Hill Show." Locations ]] ]] ]] ]] * Acacia Avenue Safari Park * Ace Sports - business in Little Dimpton in Cagney and Lacey * ACME Video - business in Little Dimpton in Cagney and Lacey * Andre Fashions - business in Little Dimpton in Cagney and Lacey * Barcland Bank * BenHill's Bank Ltd. * Benwich Building Society - company featured in Friday Night Fever * Black Moor - a wild wasteland of bogs and marshlands in Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * Cafe Ole - business in Little Dimpton in Cagney and Lacey * Club Bizarre * Cafe Le L'Opera * Chateau Splendid - hotel visited by the Updikes in Holiday in Holiday * Chez Gaston - restaurant featured in Holiday in Holiday * Chinese Package Tours * Club Bizarre * Costa Patatas * Cross-Strassen Hotel * Dibbles Health Farm * Dribble & Company Gunsmiths - company seen in ad near Benny the Bum in The Herd * Dimpton Health and Sun Club * Dimpton Palace * Dimton On Sea * Eureka Hotel - hotel which features the Villain of the Year Awards in Villain of the Year * Fast Eddie's Fish Bar - business with an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * Girls Girls Girls Nightclub * The Grange * Hill Department Store * H.M. Prison Parkmore * H.M. Prison Teddington * Hotel Sordide * Hotel Splendide * Hotel Turkish Delight - Istanbul hotel visited by Dan Dan The Laboratory Man in Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Jackson Tool Works - advertisement in Dracula sketch in Leprechaun TV * Joe's Barber Shop - business with an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * Lil's Launderette - business with an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * Little Dimpton Health and Sun Club * Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Hospital * Mac's Garage - business with an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * Maisie's Toilet Shop - business with an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * Midlays Bank - location robbed by Fingers McNee in Scuttle-Vision * Modern Miss Maternity - business with an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * National Health Clinic * Passion Flower Hotel * Pearl and Plain Shopping Center * Rembrandt's Cottage * Ritz Cinema - movie theater visited by Harry in Villain of the Year * Roxy Theater - theater playing "The Texas Chainsaw Vasectomy" in an advertisement in Bijou Burlesque on Cagney and Lacey * St. Luke's Church - church where Ted Tingley in Villain of the Year * St. Cohen's Hospital - residency of Dr. Henry Jekyll in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * St. Eamon's Golf Club - golf course menaced by Mr. Hyde in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * St. Phillips School For Girls * St. Solomon's School * S.S. Rumpo * Scuttle Security * Sunnydays Naturalist Colony - nudist colony frequented by the Rogue Nudist in The Sound of Frankenstein * Tische und Sonn Cities * Bath - direction in a short in Cagney and Lacey * El Paso * Little Dimpton * Little Dimpton Beach * Lower Tidmarsh * New England * Romford * Teddington Countries * Amanda - hostile South American kingdom visited by Nathan Whitechurch in Big Poppa * Famoo - tropical island resort visited by the Updikes on Holiday in Holiday * Mariscos Category:Lists